Just A Guy
by xoxomellowwings45xoxo
Summary: Gwen was just a normal girl had a nice dad, good grades, and the perfect guy! but when Duncan came into her life and made her fall head over heels with him her whole life turns upside down...First fanfic for me
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so hi! im a new at this so dont flame at me please and yes I have bad grammer I know,dont flame at because of that too thank you and enjoy!_

Chapter 1: jthe new guy...

**DISCLAMER: I dont own total drama series if I did**

Gwen's P.O.V

It was the first day of school and I already dreaded it. I already hit my head in a door and had to try to find my blue lipstick for 20 minutes. _Great and now im late _I thought as I tossed on a black long sleve PARAMORE shirt with blue skinny jeans and black boots. I ran down stairs and sat at the table "morning dad" she said while she drinks her orange juice. "mornin sweetheart have you said goodmornin to your mom" he asked lookin in the freezer. Its been a month since her mom got in a car accident and been alone without her it been rough but they got threw it. I chugged my orange juice and was about to run out to the drive way when my dad called me. "did you brush your teeth"! lucky for me 2 guys heard him and stared at me I ran back inside before seeing them and brushed them super quick. I walked past my dad and gave him a death stare. I walked toward my motorcycle and put on my helmet. When I got to the high school and got off my motorcycle "hey!" a voice yelled behind me I dropped my helmet and turned around to see briget "oh my god dont do that you scared the pee out of me!" I said to her. Briget picked up my helmet and asked me " I heard theres a new student today" I turned my head and was about to say something when I saw trent, his jet black hair in his blue eyes and his gutair in his case behind his back. "oh gag me already" briget said and saw me daydreaming when someone bumped into me "oh sorry" I said and turned to see a guy with a green fohawk and a collar around his neck "ya watch were your going" he said his green eyes looked angry "geez ok sorry" I said and started walkin to the school " come on Briget" I said _whats with him_ I thought whatever it was I hope hes not gonna be around me. I went to open my locker when a note fell out a note

_Gwen,_

_met me in the back door near the gym _

_Trent_

_so do you like it hate it? Please tell me and review till next time bye! ;3_

_-xoxomellowwing45xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: GREAT HER

**DISCLAMER: Sadly no I dont own Total Drama Series (wish I did)**

**GWEN'S P.O.V **

I walked down to the gym and looked for the back door,"hello?" I yelled out to see if anyone was there when someone jumped out in front me "BOO!" I couldn't see anyone I screamed and fell backwards on a bucket of paint someone put behind me. When I opened my eyes I saw it was Heather and her little crew the jerk that's dating Trent, Courtney, and the dumb blonde Lindsay. They were all pointing at me and laughing there heads off "oh your so funny Heather now do us all a favor and drop dead" I said rolling my eyes "oh PLEASE I was just showing a point that you want Courtney that your trying to get your gothic claws into him and take him away" she said. Courtney walked up close to me and put her face in my face "if you do try to steal him ill make you regret so! Dont talk to him, dont talk about him, dont look at him, dont even LOOK at him did I make myself clear?" I nodded and she walked away with the others I heard her tapping of her heels down the hall and then I got up and tried to whip off all the paint on my jeans "great ruined" I mumbled to myself I ran back to my locker and grabbed everything I could when I got bumped into someone that made all my stuff fell "oh sorry" he said and tried to help me pick the things up I looked up to see blue eyes..._great just my luck to run into him_ I thought "oh! Uh it ok... I guess I mean- no I mean – ya I mean ugh! Yes its ok" I said I was so nervous I couldnt really talk Trent laughed "your cute when you get nervous" I blushed but quickly tried to hide it "well! I better go..." I said and and quickly walked away great made a even bigger loser out of me but I guess thats okay it looks like he likes me. The rest of the day went fast by and all I could think of going home and drawing and listening to music all alone since dads at work and wont be home until 11. as soon as the bell ranged I said bye to Briget and started walkin home by myself listiening to AFI on my ipod when I had a feeling someone was walking behind me... I turned around and saw the boy that I saw this morning... he was just walkin behind me starin a me with listening to his ipod. I turned back around and was about to turn on my street and turned back to see if he was still there, he was sadly, "stalker gonna keep following me" I asked he didnt say anything and just kept walkin I turned to my street. And saw that he was still walking behind me. I stopped and turned around and he stopped "what?" he asked "you keep following me like a stalker whats with you?" asked when he pointed at a house beside mine with the a SOLD sign in front "oh..." I said he rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. "well see you later I guess...neighbor" and went in my house _perfect_ I thought

_ok so I know Trent has green eyes but I just put blues for fun and there is a Duncan P.O.V that's why I keep putting Gwen well have fun with your day I gotta go practice trumpet bye!_

_- xoxomellowwing45xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_chapter 3 yayyy! :)_

chapter 3- talk that talk

**DISCLAMER:don't own total drama series**

**DUNCAN P.O.V**

So my morning wasn't as good as anyone else. I spelled my coffee on my new freakin shirt then got a whole lecture with my mom about how I shouldnt hate everything in the world, and bumped into a freakin goth but pretty hot girl so it shouldnt be complaining about all of it. When I got into the lunch room I went to go talk to the goth girl but this brown headed girl came to me. "hi your cute whats your name" she said I saw what she was where and she was pretty cute to but didnt look like my style. "uh Duncan well nice talking to you and bye!" I said and try to walk away but the girl just didnt take no for a answer "well I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me..." she asked and got super close to me "babe!" a guy said and she ran back from me and went straight to him. The goth chick was staring at him _hmmm likes him huh? _I thought to myself I tried to get to the girl but she got up and ran to the door as soon as the bell ranged. I began to walk to the door myself and began to walk home. I put my headphones on and put BLOOD ON THE DANCE FLOOR on. I began to just think to myself. I noticed that I saw the back of a blue and black hair goth. I smirked to myself. I kept seeing her look back at me but I just acted like I didnt see a thing. When we got to my street I saw her look at me. She stopped "what" I asked "you keep following me like a stalker whats with you?" she asked I pointed at my house with the sign "oh" she said "stupid" I said under my breath she gave me a look and said "well see you later neighbor" she said and went in her house after that I went into mine and saw that my mom was was waiting on me "hey" I said my mom sat there with a huge basket on it and it said **HELLO**! on it "whats with the basket?" I asked pointed at it "well as soon as your done with your homework we are going house to house saying hello and that where new and wanted to be friendly to everyone even if you do hate it you can suck it up" she said "what! No im not going and you cant make me" I said but I know I would have to anyway so I quickly said "you know what ill go..." I quickly did my homework I was ready to go to the stupid thing my mom wanted and went outside it was already almost 4 and I know we wouldnt be able to go to all the houses, and I was right, we got to half of them and it was the most boring thing to do. EVER. It would be more fun to die slowly then do this crap. When I got home I was about to run upstairs when there was a knocked at the door. I ignored it and continued to walk upstairs and went in my room. I was about to play my guitar when my mom called me downstairs. "Duncan meet are new neighbors this is Mark and his daughter Gwen" she said pointing at the man wearing a black long sleeve shirt and had brown spiky hair and his daughter was the girl, though she was wearing a gray tank-top,jeans and her hair in a side ponytail. "hi" he said. "do you 2 know each other" her dad asked. "we met earlier" I said with a smirk "you 2 go Duncan will give you a tour of the house" my mother said I nodded to my mother and started walking away with Gwen's dad to the living room. We both stood there in awkwardness "So...lets go upstairs" I said "whats up there" she asked "lets call it my private property" I said

_well there you go :) you like it? Hate it? Tell me, well dont tell me you hate you'll hurt my feelings well bye!_

_-xoxomellowwings45xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 is here so quickly im bored so decided to write this today and sooo here it is._

Chapter 4: just a little

**DISCLAMER:don't own total drama series or any music I put in here **

**GWENS P.O.V**

This all started when my dad came home early and wanted to make friends with the next door neighbors "you can go and I'll stay here" I said and continued on drawling a black rose "no your coming if you like it or not so come on and get dressed" I did a sign and put up my sketchbook. I changed into simple clothes and put my hair in a side ponytail _let get this over with _I thought and ran out the door to catch up with my dad. And that's how I ended up at this house with this boy name Duncan house and ended up upstairs "so do you play?" I asked pointing at the blue electric guitar "just a little" he said I nodded "maybe we should make music together sometime" I said looking at the ground "you play?" he asked. "i sing a little" I said. He looked like didn't believe me "of course you do" he said rolling his eyes "you want me to prove it!" I said. He did a nod signed "follow me" he said and walked out his room I follow him out of the room and into a room that had a red light over it I went in and saw it was a studio. It was a pretty big one to. "whoa" I said "get in the box" he said pointing "pushy...okay" I said and got in the box I put on the headphones and heard music in them "is this PARAMORE?" I ask. Duncan shook his head yes and gave me a thumbs to say I could start singing I took a deep breath and began to start singing:

_Well she lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the __taste__ and smell  
Of a world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure, the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
Now she's rippin wings off butterflies_

keep your feet on the ground  
when your heads in the clouds

Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole

_To bury the castle  
Bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle  
Bury the castle  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

So one day he found her crying coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest she can figure out  
But it was a trick and the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure to build your house Brick By Boring Brick  
Or the wolf's gonna blow it down

keep your feet on the ground  
when your heads in the clouds

Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle  
Bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle  
Bury the castle

Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic

Well if it's not real you can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true you can see it with your eyes  
Oh, even in the dark

_And that's where I want to be, yeah!_

Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle  
Bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle  
Bury the castle

Ba da ba ba da ba ba da ba da ba ba ba da ba ba  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da ba da ba ba ba da ba ba

Ba da ba ba da ba ba da ba da ba ba ba da ba ba  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da ba da ba ba ba da ba ba

When I stopped Duncan was sitting there with nothing to say he was just staring. "well..." I said I put the headphones off and walked out "what you think?" I asked still he said nothing "look I know I suck but if I do I would like you to tell me please not just sit there with nothing" I said I was pretty worried I sucked so I just kinda freaked on him "you were...amazing" he said . "really" I asked I couldn't believe he said that I was happy to hear someone say that "yeah real good" he said. "thank you I stared singing for this guy I like but then I gu- you know what never mind..." I said "GWEN! its time to go!" I heard my dad said "coming!" I yelled I looked at him "well I'll see you around I guess" I was about to go "wait! A couple of my friends are joining a band you wanna be in it?" he asked me "ill love to" I said he did a small smile at me and I did one back "practice at 3 see you later" he said "bye" I said. I went downstairs to find my dad waiting on me "ready?" he asked I shook my head yes and I went out when they closed the door my dad was going on and on how I shouldn't talk to there son and that his mother is crazy and all this crap. I tried to tell him the son isn't that bad but he wouldn't listen to me so I just tried to ignored him the rest of the time but when he asked what we did upstairs and all I said was "nothing" I went upstairs and fell quickly asleep.

_Sooo did you like this chapter I decided to make Gwen a singer it was either that or drums but I have a idea to make a love triangle yay :) with my own character double yay but before I say good bye I wanna thank everyone for following and commenting on my story you guys are the best so_

_thank you so much_

_XxiloveIkutoxX – thank you for adding my to your favorite and commenting on my story your the best_

_dxgfan – you too thank you for putting me for putting me on your favorite and following me_

_everyone else thank you so much for commenting on me you all are the best so please keep reviewing and again thank you for not flaming me and just being so super sweet and nice to me. Well until next time bye!_

_- xoxomellowwings45xoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 woohoo go us! Here comes are 3 oc _

Chapter 5:Band Practice woo!

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own anything I put in here **** but my character **

**GWENS P.O.V. **

So other then the whole "dad explosion" the next day was okay all I could think of is the band Duncan and his friends are making and for some reason I was super excited to go over there. The rest of the day zoomed by super fast. I waited for Duncan so I could talk to him about the band but he was with some girl. I walked over and tapped on his shoulder "cant you see I'm busy" he said without even looking at me. "right, sorry" I said. I guess when he found out it was me he needed to talk to me to because he zoomed around "oh sorry thought you were someone else" he said and looked back at the girl "I'm done with you" he turned back around and grabbed my hand "lets go" I said.

It felt weird holding Duncan hand and so I took it away "so what are these...friends like?" I asked I was expecting all of them bad and rude and punk just like Duncan. "just some...people" he said and when we got to there we heard fighting in the garage "great there here already come on" he said and opened the door "well I'm not the one who wont answer his girlfriends calls!" a voice said coming from the garage it was a girl and she was mad. "well im not the one dating the jerk!" another voice said it was a guy he sounded mad to "shut up both of you! Duncan will be here any minute!" another voice said when Duncan opened the door to the garage and there was the girl and boy standin up yelling at each other and a boy sitting there covering his ears trying not to listen when he looked up he saw me and Duncan. "hey! Duncan here"

"Ugh dont tell me you to are fighting again" Duncan groaned "hehe well ya..." said the boy rubbing the back of his neck with one of his hands. "well well well its about time you got a girl around these idiots" the girl said "guys this is Gwen, Gwen this is the gang." he said I waved to them "im mellow" the girl said she had long blonde hair with pink highlights she was wearing a black skirt, a white owl shirt with a owl necklace,fishnet leggings and black boots. "hi" I said and smiled "i hope will be good friends" she said "ugghhh girl talk this is why you should add another girl" the boy said " why would you be talking you seem like you act like a girl" I said "BURNNN" the boy said laughing " I like her! Hi I'm spice" the boy said he had straight black hair and wore had a black leather jacket on with a white shirt with a guitar on it with jeans and converses on. "and my loser boyfriend" mellow said with a smile and kissed his cheek. "but you love me!" he said with a goofy smile. I looked at the other guy who was just staring at me.

"Rock! Its rude to stare" Mellow said. "Shes just...so...pretty" he said. I looked at the ground and blushed super hard "oh well uh...thanks" I said "oh sorry I'm Rock Duncan's best friend" he said "1 of them!" Spice said I looked at Rock he had brown hair and green eyes he wore a blue shirt and jeans on and DC's on. "so! What all do you play?" " I play bass" Mellow said " I play guitar" Spice said "drums" Rock said "what about you" I asked Duncan "manger come on lets play a song!" Duncan said "since Gwens the new girl will let her pick" Rock said "um...lets play HELLO COLD WORLD" I said "lets go 1,2,3,4!" spice said

_I feel happy, I feel sad, I feel like runnin' through the walls  
I'm overjoyed, I'm undecided, I don't know who I am  
Well, maybe I'm not perfect  
At least I'm workin' on it  
22 is, like, the worst idea that I have ever had  
It's too much pain, it's too much freedom  
What should I do with this?  
It's not the way you planned it  
It's how you make it happen  
Yeah, it's how you make it happen_

It's such a cold, cold world (hello cold world)  
And I can't get out  
So I'll just make the best, of everything I'll never have  
It's such a cold, cold world (hello cold world)  
And it's got me down  
But I'll get right back up, as long as it spins around  
Hello cold world  
Oh, oh, oh

Girls and boys keep lining up to see if they can measure up  
Well, they look good, and they feel wild, but it will never be enough  
You say you're really hurting, at least you're feeling something  
We can hope and we can pray that everything will work out fine  
But you can't just stay down on your knees, the revolution is outside  
You wanna make a difference?  
Get out and go begin it  
Whoa, get out and go begin it

It's such a cold, cold world (hello cold world)  
And I can't get out  
So I'll just make the best, of everything I'll never have  
It's such a cold, cold world (hello cold world)  
And it's got me down  
But I'll get right back up, as long as it spins around  
Hello cold world

Oh, oh  
Don't need my eyes open wide (oh, oh)  
I just wanna feel something

It's such a cold, cold world (hello cold world)  
And I can't get out  
So I'll just make the best, of everything I'll never have  
It's such a cold, cold world (hello cold world)  
And it's got me down  
But I'll get right back up, as long as it spins around, spins around  
Oh,oh  
Hello cold world  
Ah,oh  
Hello cold world

"wow" all of the said at once I giggled "hey Rock how you play drums?" I asked "come here" Rock said and I sat next to him he put his arms around my and made me play the drum I was blushing super hard but the whole time we were laughing I felt like Duncan was watching us and was mad...weird...

__Oooooooooh! Duncans jealous aw but its cute right ;) and dont worry soon they'll be together. Oh and again thanks for commenting and being nice and welcome new readers! I'm glad you like it and by the way I have this friend whos writing this story his names American King his storys really good so you should read it and read mine :) well keep commenting and ill see you all later_

_xoxomellowwings45xoxo_

_P.S. Keep commenting_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 yay! I'm flying through these chapters. I really should be at school but I'm sick. So anyway I dont feel good but I just feel like crap and dont know what to do I mean I-_

**Duncan: shut up and began the story ALREADY**

**Mellow: Okay okay geez enjoy :(**

**Duncan:*sigh* tell me whats going on**

**Mellow: okay :) enjoy!  
**chapter 6: Movie time!**_**

**DUNCANS P.O.V. **

Its been a month since Gwen and I met and everything was perfect except one thing, she was dating Rock. Gwen was my best friend and I know her better then anyone and she was the one meant for me not Rock. And I have to break them up... "Duncan!" Gwen called jumping on my back "whoa! hey pasty whats up I thought you had that thing with that guy" I said. "You mean Rock your best friend and no he had something come up soo I thought we can hang out" she said and gave me a smile. "what are you thinking?." I asked with a goofy smile "movie and dinner" she said "okay just let me get dressed" I said. I got up and quickly ran to my room.

I came down wearing a black skull shirt with blue jeans and DC's. Gwen was wearing a long black V-neck sweater with a black tank top under it with blue skinny jeans and black boots her hair was to her shoulders and she kept it liked that. Witched I loved, "ready?" she asked I nodded and grabbed my jacket we got into my car "what movie?" I asked "no clue actually lets go to dinner first" she said "well I can only afford like McDonald" I said with a smirk "works for me" she said and smiled back. Shes so cute when she smiles. When we got there we did the usual I get a hamburger with extra cheese and she gets a salad and says I'm a weirdo for eatin all that meat.

When we got down we went straight to the movies. "So what movie?" I asked noticing something, there all kids movies nothing really are age but it looked like she was picking and didn't care what kinda movie it was. "FRANKIEWEENIE" she said with a grin I told the cashier for the movie and they gave us the ticket and we went in too go watch it and got in the movie we saw a shadow in there giggling and kissing I pretending to throw up and Gwen laughed. "come on lets go over there" I said I looked over at the kissing and noticed I know the boy...Rock... "Gwen..." I said and then saw she looked where I was looking and saw that she knew it was Rock she got up and walked over there "hi mind if I cut in" she said "Gwen I..." he was about to say "save it I'm done with you...come on Duncan I change my mind with the movie" I said I got up and went over to Rock "your out of the band" I said and walked back to Gwen I heard her whisper singing

_and who do you think you are_

_running around leaving scars_

_collecting your jars of heart _

_and tearing love apart_

_your gonna catch a cold_

_from the ice inside your soul_

_so dont come back for me_

_who do you think you are_

she had tears in her eyes "Gwen..." I said she looked at me with her sad eyes. "don't bother I'm done with him" she said and leaned on my chest still crying "stop crying it will be okay" I said she kept crying and I had to make her stop. She looked at me with her tearful eyes. I leaned in_ only way to make her stop_ I thought and kissed her...

_OOOOOHHHH SNAP! they kissed they kissed! Can you believe I just did that! Snap! Snap! Snap! Cant believe I did that what will I do next what will Gwen's dad say? Better yet what will Gwen say? Well you'll find out tomorrow keep commenting_

_- xoxomellowwings45xoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 okay I cant wait anymore to see what happens :) OH! I have a new poll look at it vote on it please and you tell me anyone one about any and ill vote on yours_

**Duncan: *cough cough* no she wont...**

**Mellow:hey! yes I will**

**Duncan:sure you will**

**Mellow:*growl***

**Duncan: enjoy!**

**GWENS P.O.V**

So there I was still in shock for one on of my best friends kissing me. I didn't know what to do _if I kiss back I'll show my try feeling for him and what if hes doing this out of sadness. _But write now I don't care I like him more then the world. Kinda glad Rock and me are over, so I did what I decided to do. I leaned in and kissed him. And it was perfect, when we got done we just stood there awkwardly. "so..." he asked still not knowing what to say "so..." I said I guess we didn't know what this will leave us. "i better go..." I said "uh...ya do you need a ride?" he asked "ya..." I said and got in the car.

The whole car ride was so quiet all we heard was the radio.

_Summer after high school when we first met  
We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead  
And on my 18th Birthday  
We got matching tattoos_

Duncan began to sing his voice was beautiful so I decided I was gonna sing with him.

_Used to steal your parents' liquor  
And climb to the roof  
Talk about our future  
Like we had a clue  
Never planned that one day  
I'd be losing you_

I singed with him he gave me a smile I smiled back and grabbed his hand to hold.

_In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world_

He singed I giggled listening to him sing and he nudged me to sing the next part

_In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away_

I singed with a grin. The next part was for Duncan it was fun singing with him he was amazing at singing and could play the guitar and drums

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
Never one without the other we made a pact  
Sometimes when I miss you  
I put those records on (Whoa)_

we were at my house and I got out Duncan came out to "good night..." I said walking to my door "GWEN" Duncan yelled to me I turned around and looked at him "um...there's this concert of PARAMORE coming up soon and wanted to know if you wanted to... I don't know...go" he asked I ran back to him and made him lean "of course I'll go..." I said and kissed him "this time it was right and it was perfect he kissed back with out even thinking. "I'll see you later" I said and went inside. "what was that" a voice behind me said I turned around to see my dad mad as ever looking at me. "Dad I..." but my dad didn't let me finished he made me go upstairs not saying anything.

_Yup soo you'll figure next chapter is about daddy issues and FINALLY THERE TOGETHER! WWWWWOOOOOHOOOOO I cant believe it! I didn't know what to put and! Sadness has happened my story will end soon but don't worry I'm gonna write TONS AND TONS of story's in any kinda of place and hey... I need 2 names a boy and girls or 2 girls or 2 boys you can pick either 1 well talk to you later bye_

_-xoxomellowwings45xoxo_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 yay right? I guess you can say that but the sad part is its ending soon only 6 more chapters left ***tear tear* **I just wanted to say thank you for being there and I'll miss you all but I hope you read some of my other books..._

_**Duncan: I'll miss you all 2**_

_**Mellow: well enough with the teary stuff lets get to the book!  
_**_

**GWENS P.O.V.**

Well other then my dad finding out that Duncan and I were a thing he exploded so I guess I'll talk to him this morning. I woke up the next day an put on a white tee-shirt with a black vest and jeans I walked down to see my dad waiting on me and his face red. "dad I can explain..." I said "explain what you throwing your whole life away just to stay with a guy I told you to stay away from" he said he was yelling I was about to speak when he continued "do you think this no good boy will get you to college or he'll help you get a job" I slammed my hand on the tabled and started screaming at him " you have no freaking right to tell me who I can and who I cant see! I'm turning 17 next month and actually I do know where I'm going to college and hes gonna be with me far from you!" uh oh... "what did you just say" the secrets out... " I'm going to college...with Duncan"

"NO" my dad yelled at me "yes!" I said "where!" he asked "_Ohio Wesleyan University..."_ I said "Ohio..." he said I nodded my head yes "get out..." my dad said I stood there in shock still " GET OUT I DONT NEED YOU." he yelled at me I ran out with my eyes filled with tears I ran all the away to school. I ran to my locker and busted into tears until I saw a shadow behind me. "aw boyfriend break up with him finally" a voice behind me said I turned around and saw it was Heather and Courtney was behind me. "Leave me alone..." I said "why I know why your so upset so there is no reason to cry" Courtney said I slammed my locker door shut "leave me alone!" I yelled in her face until I felt someone grab my hair "well well its really not nice to yell at my friends" a voice behind me said

"let go off me!" I yelled at the voice I turned around and say blonde hair "Mellow!" I said turning around while she let go of my hair. "Hey.." she said " I thought you said you hate them!" I said and pointed at Heather and Courtney. "I did at first but then they started talking to me and became best friends." she said with a smile "what happened to Lindsay" I asked "she went off to be a model with Tyler her boyfriend" Courtney said I gave her a death stare "was I asking you no so shut up" I said. Courtney bit her lip and just ignored me " I hope we can still be friends" Mellow said and reached out to grab my shoulder but I grabbed her hand and got real close to her face "we will never be friends" I said and started to walk away when someone pushed me I turned around to see Mellow and Heather snickering and Courtney standing there "oops" she said with a innocent face I walked back over to her and raised my fist getting ready to punch her when someone grabbed my wrist

I turned around to see Duncan... "leave her alone and get away before I let her make you pay" he said the all scrabbled except Mellow "I'm sorry..." she said "just get away" I said and she left. "what happened" he asked he let go of my wrist I turned to him and explained everything "you told him" he asked I nodded he did a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck "where are you gonna stay?" he asked "well there is this one thing..." I said "what?" he asked "Its stupid" I said "if it was you wouldn't have brought it up so tell me" he said looking at me he moved closer to me "tell me" he said. "run away" I said "what..." he said "come with me" I said "what..." he said

_oh crap! She wants to leave! that and u guys aren't commenting anymore I don't feel love anyone thanks guys :( so I have to do this if I don't get at least 5 comments or I'm not writing the next chapter (And not all from the same person) but! That and please do my poll if you don't mind well ill see you later or not BYE!_

_- xoxomellowwings45xoxo _


	9. Chapter 9

_Hehehehehehehhe chapter 9 yay! I couldn't wait anymore ;) I forgive ya! Well anyway CHAPTER 9!_

**GWENS P.O.V **

"Gwen I …. I don't know what to say" Duncan said I step back and looked at him " I know its stupid but I just thought because I have a motorcycle and money and I would go somewhere far away, change my look and no one will know!" Duncan looked at me for a few minutes and then did a little smirk "well where ever you go I'll go with" he said I gave him a hug and grabbed his hand."come on I gotta go tell someone" I said. "who" he asked "Bridget" I said

"YOUR DOIN WHAT!" she said "well I decided to run away... together" I said blushing. Bridget gave Duncan and death stare "this is your idea isn't it" she said Duncan put his hands up like he was innocent "all her". I gave a puffy sigh and looked at Bridget "look I supported you and Geoff getting married secretively" I looked at Duncan "don't tell, but! I was waiting on you to support me". Bridget gave a sigh and got up to her drawer and opened it. She looked for something and then got out a pair of keys "here" she throw at me. I caught them and look at them it said _lake house_ "you can stay there for a couple of days we never go anymore" she said I got up and hugged her super hard "thank you so much" I said she looked at Duncan "if you do anything..." she moved her finger straight across her neck. Duncan gulped "come on lets go get are stuff" I hugged her super tight "I'll come back" I said Bridget wiped her tears " I know" and then we left.

I ran in super quick and grabbed as many stuff as I could fit I tried until my dad came. I ran fast and waited for Duncan where I saw a small flower. It looked just all alone and need to grow up strong and brave and wouldn't need anyone to relay on...like me. I know he didn't want to go with me so I picked up my stuff wrote a letter to Duncan left into tears all alone. Goodbye Duncan I'll be back I swear.

**DUNCAN P.O.V**

This was a mistake a big one. But if it makes Gwen happy I'll go with her I know she will soon. I piled everything up grabbed my guitar and ran out the door "Gwen you ready?" I asked and ran to her door when I saw a letter:

_Duncan,_

_I knew you didn't want to come and I understand completely. I dont want you to push into something so I decided to go on my own. I feel like if you come with me I'll just need your help for everything thats why I decided that at the end of the year I'll come back dont worry I will wait for you and I hope you'll wait for me. I'll come back Duncan I swear._

_Love,_

_Gwen_

_P.S . I love you Duncan_

I rubbed the back of my neck and did a smirk_ you wanted to say it first huh? _I thought. "I'll wait for you I swear..." I said and ran home

_AWWW I cryed writing this I dont know why! This story is okay I guess. THANK YOU ALL for sticking with me and making me your favorite 2 please keep commenting and again please check out my poll well bye!_

_- xoxomellowwings45xoxo_


	10. Chapter 10

_OK so some of you said my spelling was crap, I know it is and I told you guys in the beginning my spelling sucks! So please don't tell me again my spelling sucks because I already know ok well on with the story I guess….oh! And by the way 2__nd__ to last chapter_

_**Six months later**_

**DUNCANS P.O.V.**

It's been months since I last saw Gwen and to tell you the truth I missed her like crazy. I changed my look just to get in the army and don't have my Mohawk anymore. I've was in the army for 3 months but dropped out. Now I'm in the CIA with my friend D.J but it just isn't the same without Gwen. I haven't heard anything from her and I'm starting to get worried. "DUCAN!" a voice screamed to me I turned to see it was D.J "it's your turn to shot" he told me I nodded and pointed my gun to the cardboard person, _BAM. _Perfect, "way to go show off" D.J said with a grin "so you and Katie I heard" I said with a smirk D.J turned a light pink and nodded. "Heh yeah….it's a long story" D.J said I looked at him but put my hands up "it's you decision I don't have to handle her" I said and put the up the gun. "You ever wonder what Gwen is doing" D.J asked he know Gwen when she was younger 'all the time" I said and went out of the room.

**GWENS P.O.V.**

_I'm in the business of misery, _

_i'm second from the top. She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock._

_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months,_

_She finally set him free._

_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me. _

_Two weeks and we caught on fire,_

_She's got it out for me,_

_But I wear the biggest smile._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_Just steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause God it just feels so,_

_It just feels so good._

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._

_once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way._

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_

_They want and what they want. _

_It's easy if you do it right._

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_Just steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause God it just feels so,_

_It just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag,_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_just steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got what I wanted now _

_And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause God it just feels so,_

_It just feels so good._

"GOOD NIGHT NEW YORK!" I screamed into the microphone and ran off the stage "that was great Mindy" my agent said "thanks!" I said and ran into my dressing room where a picture of Duncan was hanging up. So I became a superstar, changed my name and now I'm ready to go back. I brushed my green bang out of my hair. I decided to dye my blue strips into green for Duncan. I took down the picture of Duncan packed my bag. I throw my bag over my shoulder and ran out the door "see you guys next year!" I said and waved to my crew. I went to the train station and sat at the bench waiting when I heard a familiar voice. "I'm telling you D.J I'm going the right way" I got up super quick and looked over the corner.

"Duncan its wrong!" the man said _D.J…_ I thought "can I help you" a voice said behind me I turned around to see a man with jet black hair and blue eyes. I jumped real quick and fell when they saw me "well well a spy huh?" Duncan said. "I'm sure she just lost her way" D.J said "no she was watching us" the man said I stood up and dusted myself off "well you let me talk! I was watching you because you looked like some people I know" I said looking at Duncan. "oh well hi! I'm Tent" he said_ I know it!_ I thought "this is D.J." Trent said "Hi! And this is Duncan" D.J said "Duncan…." I said. He stared at me like I was stupid "No Duncan has a Mohawk like this!" I said and pulled out the picture of him "I had it cut of when I went in the army… where did you get this anyway" he asked. The all looked at me when he asked that "well…. Maybe I should introduce myself…. Hi I'm Gwen" I said

"Gwen….." he said and looked at me. "Hi" I said "oh so this is the famous Gwen" Trent said with a smile we all looked at him for a minute. "what!" he asked "I went to school with you and had a major crush on you!" I said. "Oh yeah" he said I rolled my eyes but then looked at Duncan who was still staring at me. "It's you…" he said "it's me" I said "I waited…." He said with a smirk D.J and Trent both looked confused but I did a big grin and walked over "I'm glad you did" I said and kissed him "oh and I love you too' he said I blushed super hard and made him laugh. It's good to be back…

_Long chapter right yay! So next chapter is the last one sadly but thank you all for adding me to your favorite and making this your favorite author I will right more! You guys are awesome and I'll see you in the last chapter _


	11. Chapter 11

**So I decided to end my story like that. Yup so it's over, I felt like I shouldn't wrote anymore so I just wanna write this chapter to just point out some things...  
1. yes I know that Gwen could'nt have become a superstar that fast but i didnt know what to put for her so I just did that  
2. I dont know if iI'll write anymore stories I might not or I might will i still am depating on that  
3. Okay this is for copywrites I do not own All of the songs on there or I dont own any of the TOTAL DRAMA people I put in there  
4. I wanna say a special thank you to these people**

_Cupcake11 and XxiloveIkutoxX plus dxgfan44  
you 2 have been there from the beganinng and stayed with me till the end thank you so much for doing that that made my day for doing that :) _

_XxiloveIkutoxX,dxgfan44,Black13Rose13,  
__thank you for adding me to your favorites! i felt so happy when i found out you did again thank you :)_

_Black13Rose13  
t__hank you for saying my stories good and wanting to write a story wit that was awesome of you to want to do that with me _

_And to ALL of my commenters  
t__hank you for commenting the good and the bad thank you for commenting and reading my story even if it was crap thank you for reading it anyways _

**Also thank you for not flaming me to bad it was my first fanfic and i figured it would suck at first but I'll get better I promise...well I hope. **

**Bye! ^_^ **


End file.
